UpgradED
by DimintheMoonlight
Summary: Double D has decided that maybe becoming a little more 'well rounded' in himself couldn't hurt. So when he learns that his cousin from SoCal is going to be living with him for the next four years of high school, he knew things were going to be different. But will everyone in Peach Creek, namely a red headed jock, ready for it? Probably not. KEVEDD MxM!
1. Salutations!

Summary: Double D has decided that while being intellectually smart was something that could never be changed about him. Maybe becoming a little more 'well rounded' in other parts of himself couldn't hurt. So when he learns that his cousin from SoCal is going to be living with him for the next four years of high school, he knew things were going to be different. But was everyone in Peach Creek, namely a red headed jock, ready for it? Probably not.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy. Nor do I own Pandora, the radio station. But I do own Kenzie, an OC. The rating is M for mature for controversial topics, mature content such as rape, drugs, and abuse in all aspects. The pairing of course is Kevedd. Meaning MaleXmale relations. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Salutations!**

"Oh Fiddlesticks! Curse my nervous behavior today! Come on Eddward, pull yourself together..."

A young boy muttered to himself as he picked up another stack of papers he had bumped into for the umpteenth time today. Once he had the papers in a orderly stack, he placed them back upon the desk once more.

He then went into the hallway to get his cleaning supplies, and set off to the guest bedroom to do some extra cleaning. The room had already been prepared since the beginning of summer, but you could never be too careful.

Especially since his cousin was coming. It was of most importance that everything was perfect for the her arrival.

"She most likely will get frustrated with me for doing all this..." But he felt like it was worth it, considering what he had asked of her. She of course was more than willing to oblige him, he just never liked troubling her. It seemed like she always had so much on her plate.

"Especially after..."

**HONK HONK**

He came back to reality when he heard the sound of a car honking.

"She's here!"

He quickly finished putting the cleaning supplies away, and dashed down the stairs to open the door.  
There was his cousin pulling up into the driveway in a 2012 3X Mazda. He waited till the car was fully parked to go near the front door, and open it.

"Salutations Kenzie!" Double D said while going in for a hug.

"And a salutations to you as well Edd." Kenzie replied while returning the hug.

"How was your drive from Southern California?" Double D asked while Kenzie pulled the trigger to open the trunk.

"Actually it wasn't as overwhelming as I thought it would be. I was able to keep myself entertained with Pandora."

"Pandora? As in Pandora's Box?" Double D's stricken face was priceless.

"No Edd," Kenzie said while giggling, "not Pandora's Box. Pandora is a online based radio station that uses a system called The Music Genome Project to select related songs based upon the songs' genre or musical setup. They even go as far as to relate songs or artist of your choosing," Kenzie explained. "I'll make sure to show you when I get settled in. If you're interested, maybe I could also set up an account for you."

"That would be absolutely delightful Kenz, thank you very much! This Pandora station sounds intriguing." Double D said smiling his gap tooth smile as be pulled out a suitcase.

'She hadn't really bought much with her. A duffel bad, two boxes, and a suitcase.'

Kenzie had grabbed the duffel bag and one of the boxed as Double D led them inside the house.

"Wow, does this bring back memories," Kenzie's eyes roamed over the house with a sheen of wetness as long but not forgotten memories surface to for front of her mind.

A warm smile drifted upon Double D's face as he also started to walk down memory lane.

"Kenz," motioning her to follow him upstairs, "do you remember the time when we were the age of eight and we had that dispute about which of us looked better as the opposite gender?" Double D opened the guest bedroom door, propping the suitcase next to the closet.

"Oh my goodness, how could I possibly fathom forgetting such a wonderful albeit embarrassing memory," Kenzie paused to put her duffel bag next to the bed and the box on the table.

"Auntie had commented to Uncle about your hair getting to be too long. That you were beginning to resemble a girl."

"Yes, and that's when you told me that I actually did look like one with my long black hair and lithe physique."

"Oh yeah! I specifically remember you then having a miniature tantrum saying I shouldn't be talking seeing how I looked like a boy with red tinted crop of hair and always bruised knees."

"I did not have a tantrum!" Double D pouted with indignation, as Kenzie smirked.

"ANYWAY, you challenged me stating you would look better as a boy then I would as a girl." Double dD rolled his eyes and then took on a smirk of his own.

It then slipped away when he saw the look on her cousin's face. She was giving him such a warm smile, but the look in her eyes was what was doing it for him. He could see admiration, love, and something else. It felt like she was trying to convey some sort of grateful ness and relief.

'Towards what? Towards me? For what reason would she need to feel relief because of me?'

Double D's train of thought ceased when Kenzie started to grin, as if picking up his mental battle of questions. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him into a hug.

"I was so proud of you that day. It was the first time I had seen you step out of your comfort zone. You were so scared, and yet you took the risk anyway." She felt Double D wrap his arms around her to return the hug.

"I wouldn't have been able to without your encouragement Kenz," burrowing his face into her shoulder. "I've missed you so much cousin dear."

She raised a hand to rest on his head, and squeezed him a little bit. "I know, I've missed you just as much if not even more cousin dear."

They stayed there for what seemed like forever, until they slowly separated from each other. With a look of mutual appreciation, they headed back downstairs to the car.

As Kenzie grabbed her purse, keys and checked that everything was locked, Double D went to grab the last box while closing the trunk with his elbow.

As he started to walk up the pathway with Kenzie in tow, he paused mid step having the distinct feeling he was being watched. So instinctively, he looked in the direction he presumed it was coming from. The only thing he saw was a swish of a curtain. His brows furrowed with confusion, but quickly dismissed it when Kenzie questioned what was wrong. Though in the back of his subconscious, he realized that particular window belonged to a certain red hair, cap wearing boy.

Said boy attempted to look out the window without being caught. He watched as the boy and the girl walked into the house and briefly pondered on why the boy seemed a bit more happy with that girl.

And why he wasn't able to do that for the beanie clad boy.

* * *

A/N: I hope the set up of the writing isn't too hard to read. Or my style of writing for that matter. Please review with any suggestions, and let me know if I made any mistakes. Thank you! And have a nice day (=ﾟωﾟ)ﾉ


	2. Don't Be Fooled, This Is Just A Cover

Summary: Double D has decided that while being intellectually smart was something that could never be changed about him. Maybe becoming a little more 'well rounded' in other parts of himself couldn't hurt. So when he learns that his cousin from SoCal is going to be living with him for the next four years of high school, he knew things were going to be different. But was everyone in Peach Creek, namely a red headed jock, ready for it? Probably not.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy. Nor do I own Pandora, the radio station. The rating is M for mature for controversial topics, mature content such as rape, drugs, and abuse in all aspects. The pairing of course is Kevedd. Meaning MaleXmale relations. Enjoy!

A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed, favorited, and followed the story and I. I had planned to put this up wayyyy sooner, and I apologize. I hope the length of this chapter makes up for it :). And I didn't say so in the first chapter, but you can also follow me on tumblr (diminthemoonlight) for updates on the story as well, or if you just wanna chat haha. And you can find the cardigans I'm talking about on tumblr user wehavecardigans blog.

Chapter 2: Don't Be Fooled, This Is Just A Cover

He was vibrating. He didn't understand how such a phenomenon could occur unless his molecules were so energized and excited, that they were moving rapidly, causing the vibration that he now realized was near his drew his hand to head to only realize, it was not HE who was vibrating, but his pillow. He reached under and grabbed the offending object to awaken his…active dream. He mentally, and physically, face palmed his forehead when he realized it was the cellphone that his cousin had given him yesterday. He had purposely set an alarm last night to ensure it worked.

_'I will need to accustom to the vibration for the future uses then.'_ He gave a wry smile. It did amuse home how logical his brain reacted, even in hypnagogia. Though while dreaming, it seemed liked he lost all connection to his brain. For whatever reasons, he had no control what his body did in his dreams. Especially when it's centered around a certain redhead jock. And that scared him, deeply. Because Double D understood what his dreams meant, after researching of course.

He, Eddward Marion Vincent, harbored feelings for Kevin Barr. But that didn't mean he to accept those feelings. Ever since he was little, he was told to always be himself. Do not let anyone's opinion change who he was. But society was never that accepting, especially with Life there to remind him that the path he was walking was one he chose.

No. He wasn't going to accept that he had feelings towards Kevin. It would only lead to trouble. And most likely heartache.

And like clockwork, before Double D could succumb to the melancholy stirring inside, Double D's phone vibrated once more. He looked at the screen and could see the Snapchat banner on his phone screen. He still could not believe his cousin bought such an expensive looking phone for him. An iPhone, gosh golly. And when he had questioned her about it, she simply stated, "It's to help create memories and to make up for the ones we didn't get to spend time together cousin dear."

And she was true to her word. Because when he opened the picture message, he honestly couldn't stop the slew of laughter from escaping his chest.

The look on his cousin's face in the picture could only be described as if Ed was trying to portray an alien monster from one of his comic books. Eyes wide, mouth all askew in a strange shape, tongue sticking out, combined with her hair not being properly brushed. It was funny sight to see indeed. There was a message above her face that read, GOOD MORNING, in bold letters.

Double D was contemplating his next move. He could either send a quick text message saying good morning with one of those cute emoticons attached. Or...

Double D swiftly changed the view of the camera and snapped a picture of himself. His beanie must have fell off in the process because it was on the floor, while his hair was mussed together in clumps from all the tossing and turning he had did last night. Almost covering the slightly padded scar that started at the very top of his forehead an went into his scalp midway. And he was smiling widely, with his own tongue sticking out slightly out of the gap between his teeth. He typed 'good morning to you too' with ease before his eyes lingered on the scar for too long and sent the pic to be viewed for five seconds.

_'I wonder how long it will take her to come rushing into my room squealing.'_

1.

Ahhhhhh〜

2.

Running could be heard coming down the hall.

3.

The door slammed and a blur could be seen jumping onto the bed and Double D.

"Oh my french toast! EDD, this is too adorbs!" Kenzie gushed while rubbing her face against Double D's.

"Hehe," Double D giggled with a red tint to his cheeks, "I'm happy to see you enjoyed the photo. But you can stop now."

"Oh, right!" Kenzie said while simultaneously letting go of his face and flushing in embarrassment. "I'm sorry! I came in without your consent and invaded your personal space. Gosh, and I bet you just woke up too!"

"No, no, it's perfectly fine Kenz," interrupting his cousins self tirade. "As strange and unsuspecting as it was, it was new, and dare I say, enjoyable." Double D gave a reassuring smile to prove his point.

"Oh well, I suppose my first goal for this morning has been quickly accomplished."

Double D raised an eyebrow at her statement, "And may I inquire what this first goal happened to be?"

Kenzie then turned I him, grinned widely and stated, "To make you smile of course you silly beaver!" Like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

He first blushed at the sentiment behind his cousins' action, until his brain registers the nickname his cousin dear had given him.

"I do not resemble the appearance of a-a BEAVER! And the nickname is absolutely contradicting to who you've assigned it to! As you know Beavers, or [insert pathological term for beaver], incisors are enlarged, without a gap mind you, so as to make biting through easy and efficient. But I believe it's safe to presume you had no prior knowledge that they also use their oversized frontal teeth to show what kind of beaver they were. Scientist have proven that in the society of [insert beaver name], the larger the teeth, the greater the beaver is known as one who has a great heart, and will protect and/or defend his family no matter what. People automatically assume beavers only use their teeth to make dams. When really, they use them to show who they were deep inside. As they say, "the man that lies within."

"And that is exactly why you are a silly beaver cousin dear."

When Double D's face contorted into confusion, Kenzie thought to elaborate. "Edd, people already know you are quite a smart and mature for a boy of your age. With that thought, they also assume you are a 'know-it-all.' But what they don't see is that you're not all book smart. That just the mere possibility of adding new information to your mind brings out the extrovert in you. You may get into your uncomfortable zone, but at least you'll know something new. And they don't see that's where your personality lies. And that is why you are my little beaver."

Double D was just downright speechless. His cousin had used his own logic to compliment him. As weird as it was, he was going to accept it. He really didn't know, but he felt like he was going to have to get used to it for future references. He must have said that out loud, because Kenzie reached over and ruffled his already messed up hair and said with a smirk, "Yes, but you will learn to adapt to it. And if I'm right, you will also learn to counter it."

She then got off his bed, and headed toward the door, out his room.

"Wait, where are you going?" Double D shouted thinking she was down the hall already. Her head popped back in the doorway and said, "Off to start my next goal, making you breakfast. I hope you still like my blueberry muffins and hash browns?" Double D's eyes went wide and he quickly nodded.

"Awesome! Just meet me in the kitchen when you're done with your morning routine, all right?"

Double D smiled and replied with an okay. Kenzie grinned and then left downstairs to the kitchen. And as Kenzie had said, Double D started his morning routine.

Double got out of bed and put his fluffy bunny slippers. He picked up his fallen hat off the floor, contemplating the pros and cons of putting his back on. It would be a lie if he said he didn't feel naked without it on. But to imagine how many germs have crawled upon his hat while it vacated the floor made him cringe with disgust.

_'How insanitary.'_ No, he was just going to have to wash it with the rest of the laundry he was going to do today. With that thought, he dropped the beanie in his hamper and went to the bathroom to wash his hands from touching said beanie. He proceeded to brush and floss his teeth, as well as wash his face to help waken himself. When he was finished, he went to his room and made his bed with swift hands. As he stood back to marvel in his neatly crisp bed, the scent of blueberries wafted against his nose. A child like grin broke against his face, as he made a mad dash down the stairs to the kitchen forgetting his own rule of not running in the house.

But he honestly couldn't help himself considering this was Kenzie's cooking. Ever since she was young, Kenzie always had a knack for cooking, especially baking. Though she was unable to handle things such as the oven or blender by herself, he always made sure the pastries were made delicately, as well as intricately. She would go on and on about how important details were when baking.

And the flavored she was able to entice from combining certain ingredients always fascinated him. He would spend his time watching her in the kitchen, just to see "work her magic" as the old saying goes.

Though he was slightly disappointed he could not watch said cousin make breakfast for this morning. Arriving in the kitchen and sitting at one of the stools at the island. He did presume he would get many more chances to see how much his cousin's skills improved over the next couple of years, and how much more complicated her pastries and deserts have gotten.

With that final thought, a cup of Earl Gray Tea was put in front of him. As he raised the cup to his lips, and took a small sip. He was not surprised at the fact that the tea contained the perfect amount of honey to be sweetened but not overpowered. How she knew was a question that quickly left as soon as it appeared, as he surmised it was something she just knew. Whether it be him individually or because it was food was to be debated later.

It seemed he was so wrapped in his own thoughts he hadn't noticed Kenzie had taken the blueberries muffins from the oven and set them on the stove to cool down. As he continued to slowly sip on his tea, Double D then noticed that the hash browns were also done, slightly covered with a napkin to absorb any excess oil. He swerved his eyes to Kenzie's back, about to ask if she needed any extra assistance when she grabbed a nearby plate she had previously brought down from the cupboard. Putting two muffins on the plate with a pair of tongs, slipping a nice amount of hash brown with a spatula and then something else he could not see from his viewpoint. Kenzie placed the plate in front of him.

Everything looked delicious ! Especially the hand carved mango, honeydew, and cantaloupe that resembled lotus flowers. She also set a bowl of washed off grapes, strawberries, pomegranate seeds, and his favorite, blueberries.

"You did was these off, correct Double D said with a small mischievous smile, gesturing towards the bowl of fruit.

Kenzie scowled lightly at him, "Of course I did! Who do you take me for? Eddy?"

Double D tried to stifle a giggle, "You know I kid cousin dear. And you shouldn't speak ill of Eddy. He isn't a bad person."

"Of course not, and he's not in denial that he's shorter than the average teenage boy." Kenzie replied with a roll of her eyes, and setting her plate down across from Double D's. Double D could only giggle at the statement, knwoing his DID have a admittance problem when the subject of his height came up.

Double D had hypothesized correctly, her cooking had improved. _'Deliciously well, might I add.'_

They sat in a comfortable silence, while eating. It had been some time since he had someone to enjoy breakfast with, and he was grateful Kenzie was here. She understood the meaning of appreciating the quiet. When they both finished, Double D offered to put the dishes in the dish washer. He didn't really give her a chance to argue having already started putting them away.

"Fine." Kenzie said with a huff, getting up to make herself a cup of tea, amd refilling Double D's. By the time she was finished, Double D was already at the island. Expectantly.

"You little sneak." Kenzie brought the cups to the table, setting one of Double D.

"I have no idea what you are speaking of," giving his cousin a mysterious smile, while taking a sip.

"Mhm." Kenzie rolled her eyes, taking a sip of her own. "Well cousin dear, what is on the agenda for today?"

Double D then put his cup down with a puzzled look. He really had no plans for the day except to do laundry and a few other minor chores around the house. He let Kenzie know so.

"Hmm, well if you wouldn't mind, I may have an idea."

"Oh? Do tell cousin dear."

"Now this is just an idea. But maybe we could go out to the city, and check out a couple retail stores. See what look would fit the style you go going on already. Because we really don't want to replace you look per se, but merely upgrade it to this generation." Double D's face went from frightened to contemplative. Hearing his cousin's reasoning actually made him toss the idea around in his head. "And we could go to that bakery we use to go to when we were kids, and have lunch in the park that's a couple blocks down. Come on Edd, it could be fun?"

Double D was beginning to like the idea of going out to the city. He loved the croissants the bakery served, and just being out with Mother Nature gave him a calming feeling. But he was still apprehensive. His hat needed to be washed, and the only time he went without it was in the comfort of his own home. Even then, it only happened rarely on occasion. He then felt a hand on top of his own, with a squeeze given to it.

He looked up at Kenzie's face where a small smile held. "Hey, if its about your scar, we can arrange it so it can cover it. And as a backup plan, I have a trilby you can use. It will never match your beanie, but it could help. And we really don't have to go if you don't want to. We can just stay inside and chill."

Kenzie knew of the scar and how much it sometimes troubled her cousin. She wanted to see how far out of his comfort zone Double D was willing to go. She gave her cousin's hand another squeeze. Double D squeezed back. He wanted to go, very badly. He was just scared. When he had first shown Eddy and Ed the scar when they were little, they both made fun of him. After many tears and 'sowwies,' both told him they hadn't meant to hurt his feelings, and wouldn't do it again. But that didn't stop Double D from feeling dread of having other people laughing at him. From that day on, Double D made an effort to keep his beanie on.

But now he was faced with actually going outside with a hat no so similar to his own and showing his hair. The thought scared him, but also in a small way excited him. Just to know what it would feel like to have the wind blowing in his hair, to be free from his hat for a couple hours. Relief.

"O-Okay, let's go to the city."

Kenzie's eye lit up, "Really?"

Double D took a shaky breath, "Yes, let us go to the city."

When they were done with their quiet breakfast, they both cleaned up what was left over and washed the dishes. After Double D suggested he would meet her in her room in thirty minutes to see the trilby she owned. So he could take a quick shower and dress. She Agreed with his idea and told him to meet her when he was ready, as she walked to her room getting her things together to take a shower. She would figure out what she would wear after she was clean. Double D went to his room to wear for the day. He was going to the city, so he decided to deviate from what he would usually wear.

Double D wanted to go with a pair of dark black skinny jeans that fit him comfortably. A light blue V neck shirt, and his white, grey, and blue checkered converses. He was wondering if Kenzie would allow him to borrow one of her many branded cardigans. He set his clothes on his bed, while setting out his underwear and socks. He gathered everything he would need for his shower, and went to the bathroom next to his bedroom. As Double D took his shower, Kenzie had finally finished her shower and had decided what she was going to wear for the day. She chose to wear a pair of dark blue skinny jeans , a maroon low cut shirt, her 'Just Chillin' Star Troops cardigan, and her maroon TOMS. A perfect outfit for just chillin' in the city. She also took out the trilby she had suggested to Double D, and put it on the desk under her window. She was really hoping her cousin would at least give it a chance, because honestly she felt the hat would compliment him. But also help him get a little more comfortable with showing his hair.

_'But I guess we will have to see.'_ Kenzie thought as she took out a matching pair of bra and panties, and got dressed.

Kenzie looked herself over in the mirror while putting in a pair of ruby studs that had a connecting chain to go in her upper ear love hole. She decided to leave her hair down, but tied low at the bottom with a bow. As she finished with the bow, she heard a knock at her door, "Come in!"

Double D opened the door, fully dressed, save his beloved beanie, and hair combed so the scar wouldn't be so prominent. He honestly couldn't stop his hands from wringing themselves together. Being without his beanie made him vulnerable.

"My, my cousin dear, don't you look pretty," walking further into the room, thankful his voice didn't sound wary.

"Why thank you cousin dear! And you look absolutely dashing yourself." Kenzie said with a giggle.

"Though ..." She pondered looking Double D over. She went into her closet and pulled out a red wrapped box with a white bow.

"Here." Putting it in Double D's hands, thinking now would be a good time for a surprise present.

"For me?" Double D said with wide eyes.

"Yes you silly beaver! Open it!" She said while laughingly while get the hat on her desk and hiding it behind her.

Double D made a face at the nickname and opened the box with care for the wrapping and bow so they wouldn't wrinkle. When he finally got everything off neatly, he looked inside and pulled out the material and left the box to drop on the floor."

"Oh my. Kenzie, it's wonderful." He couldn't believe just how perfect the cardigan if him. Personality wise, and physically. It went with his outfit like she had planned the whole thing.

"Don't you look adorable Edd?" Kenzie gushed. "This actually could be our example for when we choose your other outfits today."

"You think? He said looking bashful, while finishing witht the last button. He stepped in front of his cousin's mirror, and looked himself over. He had to admit, he did look very put together.

"And your look will be complete with this." Kenzie quietly said, setting the trilby on Double D's head, making sure to situate it so the scar was out of sight.

As Double D stared at his reflection, the quakes and the shivers of his body began to ease away slowly. The hat was able to cover his scar, especially with the help of his short wisps of dark black hair.

Double D then turned to his cousin and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He felt her smile and wrap her own arms around his upper chest, seeing how she only came up to at least his chin.

"Thank you cousin dear." He said as a smile graced his face.

"For you Edd, anytime." Squeezing him a bit.

After squeezing back, Double D stepped back and allowed Kenzie to grab her wallet, to put into her small side bag, and her keys. Since he had already grabbed his wallet, they headed straight downstairs into te garage. Getting in tot he car, waiting for the garage door to open, Kenzie told Double D to plug his phone into the jack and play some music.

"To be quite frank Kenz, I haven't acquired any music from the program, iTunes. I've only been picking songs and stations from Pandora.

"Well then pick a station and let's see what kind of music you're into Edd."

As they pulled out of the garage and driveway, Double D pulled up the Pandora all, waiting for it to load up. He simultaneously gave directions on how to get to the highway to the city.

He had been listening to a song by Two Door Cinema Club, and he had decided to make a station of them to see what other songs he could get from him. Thankfully, the song he had been looking for was the first song being played. Double D put the phone onto the jack, turned the volume to a moderate level, and What You Know played throughout car.

"Oh my french toast! I love this song. Have you heard the acoustic version?" Kenzie bounced in her seat while trying to keep her eyes on the road.

"As do I! I find Alex Trimble's voice to be very appealing. No, I have not, but I would like to."

"Well I'll most definitely have to show it to you later on, won't I?"

"I presume so." Double D giggled softly while Kenzie grinned. Both singing to the words of the song, enjoying the ride to city.

_**And I can tell just what you want**_

_**You don't want to be alone**_

_**You don't want to be alone**_

_**And I can't say it's what you know**_

_**But you've known it the whole time**_

_**Yeah, you've known it the whole time**_


	3. That Better Not Be What I Think It Is!

Summary: Double D has decided that while being intellectually smart was something that could never be changed about him. Maybe becoming a little more 'well rounded' in other parts of himself couldn't hurt. So when he learns that his cousin from SoCal is going to be living with him for the last two years of high school, he knew things were going to be different. But was everyone in Peach Creek, namely a red headed jock, ready for it? Probably not.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy. Nor do I own Pandora, the radio station. The rating is M for mature for controversial topics, mature content such as rape, drugs, and abuse in all aspects. The pairing of course is Kevedd. Meaning MaleXmale relations. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3: That Better Not Be What I Think It Is**

He knew he should have closed the blinds got home late last night. But fuck- he was tired from football practice. Whoever thought having practice over the summer was either lonely or cynical.

Running a hand through his hair, Kevin got up, albeit sluggishly. He was still a bit sore, remembering how brutal practice had been yesterday.

_'What time was it anyway? 11:36 damn. He slept through breakfast. Oh well.'_

He was about to use the john when he heard _Blow My High_ playing in the background.

Searching for the pants he had thrown somewhere last night. Finally finding them by his desk, he dug into the pockets, pulling out his phone. Without checking the caller ID, he answered the phone.

"Wassup Nat?'

"Hey Kev, you up man?'

"Yeah, just got up actually."

"Cool, we're going somewhere."

"Where man?"

"Downtown."

"Alright, lemme take a shower real quick."

"Be there in fifteen."

Both hung up without saying bye.

Kevin went into the bathroom down the hallway, stripped and got into the shower. Making sure the water was hot enough to ease the soreness in his muscles, he grabbed the soap and washed his body. Stepping in the ray of the water, he let it wash all the excess soap off. Turning off the water, he stepped out of the shower, grabbing his towel to dry off. Wrapping it around his waist, he brushed his teeth and gargled some mouthwash.

With his parents at work, Kevin walked out the bathroom in just his towel and into his room, going straight for his dresser to pick out clothes. Choosing in a blue stripped crewneck, and black jeans, Kevin put on a pair of boxers and the rest of his clothes. Making sure he had his wallet, keys, and phone, he slipped his shoes and baseball cap on, and a light jacket.

When he heard a honk outside, he rushed downstairs, taking the stairs by two. Making sure to lock the door, he jogged towards the black sleek Mustang being driven by a lean teal haired boy. Kevin opened the car door and hopped into the passenger seat, putting his seat belt on simultaneously.

"Sup' man," Kevin fist bumped Nat who reciprocated.

"Sup'," Nat popped a U-turn and revved out of the Cul-De-Sac, and onto the highway towards the city.

"So what're we going down here for?" Kevin glanced at Nat out of the corner of his eye.

"Ah nothing much, just thought it'd be cool to hang out, you know chill. Especially after practice yesterday."

"Practice was brutal."

"Yeah, does coach gotta push us so hard?"

"And do you gotta egg him on so much?"

"Hey I can't help it if he makes it easy." Nat snickered.

"Uh huh. You just better be glad the rest of the team didn't throttle you yesterday."

"Yeah Yeah, it's not like I couldn't handle them," Nat pouted and turned the radio up.

Kevin just rolled his eyes with a small chuckle, just listening to the music as they got closer and closer to what the kids around here called their safe haven.

The city had everything, at least they thought so. Clothing shops, movie theater, arcade, ice cream parlor, and the best diner around. If you needed it, the city had it.

Nat pulled into an empty parking spot, and they got out of the car. Kevin leaned up against a tree as he waited for Nat to put some money in the meter. And they just wandered around, commenting on the new school year, mainly the upcoming games against rival schools. And how much their teachers will have it out for them.

Kevin's eyes wandered a bit, before settling on two figures across the street, and he came to a complete halt.

"Hey Kev, you still- Kev?" Nat noticed the red head wasn't even next to him anymore. Looking back at his best friend, and then followed where he was looking at. Nat gasped loudly, and ran back to Kevin, hitting him the shoulder.

"Dude! Isn't that Double D? But who's that chick he's with?"

Kevin didn't say anything as he watched Double D and the girl walk into the diner. Without thinking, Kevin started walking across the street with Nat in tow, bouncing excitedly.

"Kev! You think that Double Sweet Cheek's girl?"

Kevin nearly growled, _'It better not bet.'_ He thought, hand grabbing the handle of the door.

* * *

**A/N: Okay guys, I'm really sorry for the like two month hiatus. Writer's block is a bitch dammmit. And I hope you won't be too mad at me for how short this is. But I needed some sort of transition for what I'm planning next. If you're still following, please be patient with me. Thank you for the new followers and favoriters. If you want to ask me anything, bug me into writing another chapter, anything really, you can PM me or find me on tumblr: diminthemoonlight**


End file.
